


A Lie

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [18]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: A lot of canon dialogue in this one though, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, F/M, Lies, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Riona doesn't know everything that her boyfriend does. It's for the best.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 2





	A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during and after "Shawn Rescues Darth Vader".

“Riona, could you come with me while I get your boyfriend out of his cell?” Lassiter asked.

Riona sighed long and loudly. She didn’t know _what_ Shawn had done. She really didn’t _care_ what Shawn had done. But clearly, he had done _something_ , and Lassiter was about to make it _her_ problem, too. She pushed herself out of her chair and followed the giddy detective.

“You know, of all the men that you could have dated, you picked a _real_ winner. Not only did he misuse diplomatic immunity and get himself arrested trying to hijack someone’s car before attempting to get a police car, but I think I’ve finally found the proof that he’s not a psychic.”

“Shawn _is_ psychic,” Riona replied. It wasn’t magic, but it was extraordinary, and she wasn’t going to argue the finer points of what constitutes magic with people who didn't believe in it to begin with.

“Then maybe you can explain this.” Lassiter held out the picture.

Riona blinked, and then she frowned. “Okay, if Shawn has a tuxedo and _hasn’t_ worn it for me, then he is in big trouble.”

“Wait, so you’re saying this _isn’t_ Spencer?” he asked.

“I don’t think so. I don’t think he owns anything this nice. It took me almost a year to see him in _slacks_ , and I still haven’t seen him look this good. Though, he wouldn’t necessarily be wearing this for long.”

“ _Riona_ , I do not need to know these things.”

She shrugged. “You’re the one trying to accuse my boyfriend of things when you saw how we both were at that crime scene after he had dressed up all nice for me. It’s your own fault.”

They, along with Juliet, arrived at the holding cell where Shawn, Gus, and Colin sat. Riona gave Shawn a look from behind Lassiter, and he responded with a very small, impish smile. It made her melt slightly, and her look faded and was replaced with a fond smile of her own.

“Free to go,” Lassiter said as he opened the cell.

“Thank you.” Shawn got up.

“Not you; him.” Lassiter let Colin out of the cell. “47 violations, and you never even made it into a car. Solid work, Spencer.”

“I have two words for you, Lassie: _diplomatic immunity_.”

Riona, Juliet, and Lassiter all just stared at him.

“What, am I saying this wrong?” Shawn asked.

“The guy from _Lethal Weapon 2_ was not Russian, Shawn.” Gus was indignant beside Shawn.

“It’s been revoked,” Lassiter said coolly. “Just got that from the Ambassador.”

“In my defense, I never received the pamphlet outlining the limitations. All I know is what I saw in an old _Chips_ episode.”

Riona sighed, again, quite loudly. Shawn just gave her his best innocent look, and she raised an eyebrow at him. _Innocent_ did not suit Shawn in the slightest.

“This isn’t about your antics at the college. I think he was a tad more upset about _this_.” Lassiter showed him the picture. “So, _Psychic_ , please explain.”

After a beat of silence, Shawn just shrugged. “This is not me,” Shawn said.

“Shawn, when Lassiter showed me the picture, I said _Where did you get that picture of Shawn?_ ” Juliet stared at him.

“Look, I wish it were me, if I’m being honest. The guy looks great in a suit. The head’s all wrong. And his hair has a counterclockwise trend to it. Mine’s always grown in the northern hemisphere.” Shawn held the picture out to Gus.

“I don’t see it.” Gus shrugged.

“South African! The _Lethal Weapon 2_ guys are South African. And this is not me.” Shawn handed Lassiter the picture back.

Riona smiled slightly. She loved this man. 

“Mm. I guess there’s just one way to settle this,” Lassiter said. “A polygraph.”

Riona sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, chewing on her bottom lip. She was actually fairly certain that Shawn could pass a polygraph, but it was Detective Lassiter, and she knew the kind of questions that Lassiter would ask.

She watched as Lassiter hooked Shawn up to the polygraph machine, and she watched as Shawn was clearly annoyed by the whole thing. She wanted to be over there at his side, running her fingers through his hair, and making sure that he knew he wasn’t alone.

“Okay, really? Jules, come on,” Shawn whined. “Will you tell him to stop this?”

“Why?” Juliet asked.

“Because it’s wrong. That’s why. Like, sure, I look a lot like this guy.” Shawn pulled out the picture. “But it’s—it’s a fax. It’s blurry. It’s from the side. Who would even send this picture?”

“I’m sorry, Shawn. You’re on your own with this.”

“First question: what is your name?” Lassiter asked.

“There is a murderer on the loose,” Shawn replied.

“That is not your name.” Lassiter glared.

Shawn sighed, rolled his eyes. “Shawn Spencer.”

“Truth. We’re off to a good start. Where were you the night of the party?”

“Let’s see, uh. I called Riona; I told her I was doing stuff with Gus, so she knew not to wait up for me. Not that she sleeps well anyway; she was still awake to respond to my text when I got home. Gus and I talked some _Star Wars_. Played some video games. Look, Lassie, I know what this is about. I’m surprised it’s taken you this long. I know you found out too late into the game, but I guess getting me attached to a polygraph is a good way of making sure of my intentions.”

“Answer only my questions, please.”

“You’re protective of Riona. You hate that we’re together. I get it.”

“Spencer,” Lassiter warned.

“Look, I was dancing around my feelings for Riona for too long.”

“Spencer, stop,” Lassiter said.

“And I won’t do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I love her, and I’m never, _ever_ going to hurt her. She’s it for me. She’s my forever. Just because I’m not about to propose doesn’t mean that I don’t know that she’s all I want. I’ll propose eventually!”

Everyone stopped and stared at Shawn, and Riona couldn’t help it. She was over at the table in a second, and she took Shawn’s face in her hands and kissed him. He smiled against her lips, and Riona pulled back.

“It better be a spectacular proposal when it comes. Doesn’t matter when; I’m yours. But _spectacular_.”

“I promise it will be,” he replied. “All right, can I get out of here? I’ve just about solved this case.” Shawn stood up.

“One more question,” Lassiter said.

“If it will make you happy,” Shawn agreed, sitting back down.

“I think it will,” Lassiter replied.

Riona squeezed Shawn’s hand.

“Are you psychic?” Lassiter asked.

“Excuse me?” Shawn replied.

“Are you, Shawn Spencer, psychic?” Lassiter repeated.

The room went dead quiet, but Riona just smiled at Shawn and rubbed his arm.

“You have to answer that one, Shawn,” Henry said.

“Yes,” Shawn replied, looking Lassiter right in the eye.

Riona kissed his temple, and he captured her hand in his, and he brought her knuckles up to his lips.

“No deception indicated,” Juliet said.

“Just h-hold it! I repeat: are you psychic?” Lassiter asked again.

“Yes, I am.”

“A person of psychic ability?”

“I am.”

“With the ability to see into the future?”

“I am. I’m so psychic I can’t even believe it. Want to try it in Spanish? Si. Mucho clarividente. Estoy sin piernas.”

“You just said you were legless,” Gus said.

“You’re legless!” Shawn replied. “This is not me. This is a guy with similar hair, and no idea how to style it!”

Riona was so proud of him, and she loved him so much. She gently took his chin in her grasp and kissed him again.

“Oh, and I know who killed that woman, if anyone’s interested!” Shawn announced when they pulled apart.

“Go get ‘em,” Riona said. “And, Shawn. Get a tuxedo like that.”

Shawn grinned. “Yes, Dr. Gallagher.” He kissed her quick again.

~*~

Shawn’s knock at her door was not unexpected, and she headed down the stairs. She really needed to give him his own key. She opened the door, and then her jaw dropped. He was in the tuxedo. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him inside, kissing him hard. He moaned into her mouth, and his hands moved down her body and cupped her ass. She whined into his mouth, and then his teeth caught her bottom lip, and she moaned loudly.

~*~

“I was in that photo,” Shawn said quietly.

Riona smiled against his chest. “I know.” She brushed her lips against his skin. “But I wasn’t 100 percent sure until after the polygraph, so Lassiter couldn’t use my lack of poker face against you.”

Shawn chuckled and ran his fingers up and down her spine. “I know that’s exactly why he wanted you in there. Especially since he thought he had me with the psychic question.”

Riona hummed and closed her eyes, content and comforted by his fingers. “How’d you learn to pass a polygraph?” she asked.

“My dad,” he replied. “One of his many lessons.”

Riona raised an eyebrow. He shrugged as much as he could with her half on his chest. She chewed on her bottom lip, and then she peered up at him again.

“Why’d you tell me? We’ve sort of had this unspoken agreement about how much you tell me since you told me the truth about your abilities, so why did this mean so much to you that you had to say something?” she asked.

“I don’t like lying to you, Riona. It’s one thing to _not_ tell you about the specifics of my shenanigans, but it’s another for me to outright lie about it. I know why I can’t tell you everything, but I do _want_ to tell you about what Gus and I get up to. I know you’d enjoy hearing it. So, it sucks that I have to keep some things to myself, but it’s better for you if you don’t know.” He kissed her forehead. “But I’m never going to lie if I can tell you the truth, and I know you’re smart enough to have figured that one out, but I needed to tell you myself.”

She smiled, and she wiggled her way up the bed so she could give him a proper kiss. The couple inches between his chest and his lips mattered, and she needed to be _right there_ so that neither one of them were reaching awkwardly. Because she loved this man so much, and he just had this habit of doing or saying something that made her fall more in love with him.

“I’m so glad you just showed up at one of my crime scenes,” she mumbled.

Shawn smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight, Riona.”

“Goodnight.” She nuzzled him and wrapped her arms around him as best she could, settling back into his chest.

He was asleep long before she was, but that was one of her favorite things about their relationship. She kissed his chest and smiled. Some nights, she didn't mind her general lack of sleep, because she got to see some beautiful things.


End file.
